1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set suitable for ink jet recording, and an ink jet recording method, a recording unit, an ink cartridge and an ink jet recording apparatus each using the ink set.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording method for color recording conventionally uses aqueous inks comprising dyes having various color tones dissolved in water-soluble media. Three color inks of cyan, magenta and yellow are generally used as color inks.
These color inks are required to have reliability in use for ink jet recording, the ability to provide a sufficient image density, a good drying property, and the ability to form a recorded image with neither blur nor flow when in contact with water or alcohol, and good weather resistance. Particularly, a high-quality ink jet image equivalent to a silver salt photograph has been recently realized, thereby creating demand not only for good image quality but also for long-term storage stability of a recorded image.